


Love Makes Little Things Grow

by dlj60



Category: Bittybones - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, This bitty is a flirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlj60/pseuds/dlj60
Summary: You decide to get a pet after getting tired of living alone. You settle on getting a bitty. However, the bitty you get loves to flirt and loves to make you blush.Soon, you discover that your bitty is growing in size and realize that at some point you'll have a human sized bitty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for the naughty things Red says.  
> Might change it if I have to.

"Oh, you don't want that one," the worker says. You turn to look at them.

"Huh?" You say. "Why not?" 

You are Y/N L/N and you live alone. No roommates and no pets. Just you. It's been that way since you moved out of your parents house after you turned eighteen. 

You worked at the coffee shop in town and, luckily, made enough money to support yourself. You'd always thought about getting a pet, but never really decided to actually do it.

One day, however, you'd gotten tired of living by yourself and being lonely and decided that enough was enough. You were getting a pet.

And that is why you're currently standing in the bitty pet store downtown. You'd heard about bitties and had thought about what it would be like to have one on your own. When you'd walked in, you were greeted by a worker and asked if you were looking for a particular type of bitty.

You'd looked at them curiously. You didn't know there were types.

The worker offers to show you around the store and you say yes. There were tons of bitties all over the store. They sat in terrariums, looking out at you through the glass with hopefully eyesockets. 

There was one in particular that had caught your eye. This bitty was wearing a red and black outfit. Red jacket, black shorts, black shirt, and red and black sneakers. You looked at him and he looked at you. He smirks at you. He has a gold fang that glints in the light when he does.

You wanted him. You were sure. 

When you told the worker, they said what brought you to your present point in time.

"He's been brought back a multiple number of times," the worker informs you. "Let's keep looking. Maybe you'll see another one that you like."

"No thank you," you say. "I want him. I'm one hundred percent sure." The worker looks at you and then the bitty. The bitty's smirk grows and his brow bones raise.

"If you're absolutely sure," the worker says, "I'll go gather the paperwork." You nod and the worker heads off to the front of the store. 

"Looks like you'll be coming home with me," you turn and say to the bitty before you go and follow the worker.  
_________

Red watches as you walk away. Well, to be more exact, he watches your ass. He couldn't have gotten any more lucky. He was about to be adopted again already, and buy such a cute human too. 

He chuckles to himself. He couldn't wait.  
__________

After you sign the paperwork and pay for the bitty, you and him are out the door, him in the carrier that was given to you(you didn't want him in there, but the worker insisted that the bitty be put in there), and on your way to your car. Once there, you get in and place the carrier in the passenger seat.

"You ready to see your new home, little guy?" You ask the bitty as you start the car.

"sure, but hows about you let me outta this carrier first, sexy?" You freeze just before you put the car into reverse to back out of the parking space.

"I-I'm sorry?" You say. You turn to look at the carrier and see him looking out at you. He winks.

"i asked ya to let me out. called ya sexy, too. and, damn, you sure are. hold on a minute." He suddenly disappears into thin air. Your head whips around as you try to find him. He reappears in front of you on the dashboard. 

"i can get out on my own. neat, huh?" He looks you up and down. "wow. i was right. though you look even sexier up close." He waggles his brow bones at you. You blush. "look cute when ya blush, too. what's your name, hotstuff?"

"U-um, Y-Y/N," you stutter out. He repeats your name and nods.

"cute name for a cute human. i like it. name's red. now, let's go. you wanna show me my new home, right?"

Did this little guy seriously just flirt with you?

You certainly hadn't heard this about bitties.


	2. Chapter 2

"And here we are, " you say as you pull up to the apartment building you live in. You park your car and shut it off. Red stands on the dashboard in front of the steering wheel and looks out of the windshield at the building. 

"not bad," he says. He turns to look at you, grinning. "let's go, sweetheart. i wanna see your place." You nod, and blush at the nickname, and pick him up. You place him on your shoulder and open the car door. 

As you go to get out, Red says, "so, tell me. ya live alone or do you have anybody living with ya?"

"I did have a roommate at one point, but the moved out. They were kind of a jerk anyway."

"oh? what did they do that made them a jerk?" You open the door to the building and head to the elevators.

"A lot of things. Smoked in the apartment when I asked them not to. Didn't like to clean up after themselves sometimes. Loud, even at early hours in the morning. Moved out a few months ago, thank god."

Red silently takes in everything you say as you approach the elevators. He'd have to remember not to do those things. He wouldn't want to upset someone as good looking as you. He couldn't really smoke, but still.

You press the call button for the elevator and wait as it makes its way down to you.

"so, got a boyfriend?" Red suddenly asks. You sputter.

"W-what?" You ask.

"a boyfriend. ya know, someone who hugs you and kisses you and f-"

"No! No, no boyfriend," you interrupt before he can go any further, blushing madly. There's a ding as the elevator arrives and the doors open. You step inside and press the button for your floor.

"how bout a girlfriend?" Red asks. 

"N-no, no girlfriend either."

"really? someone as fine as you should have people fighting to be with ya." You blush heavily. You're thankful that there isn't anyone else in the elevator. 

"Th-thank you," you stutter. As embarrassing as it was to hear, a compliment was a compliment. He simply shrugs.

"just being honest, no need to thank me."

When the elevator arrives on your floor and the doors open, you step out and head down the hall to your apartment. Red watches as you unlock the door. Once unlocked, you open the door and head inside.

"So, what do you think?" You ask him as you close and lock the door. You place him on the table in front of your couch and sit.

"nice place. where's your bedroom?"

"U-um, over there through that door, but I don't see why you want to know."

"because i wanna sleep with you, hotstuff, why else?"

"I'm not sure if-"

"you don't want me sleeping with ya, that's fine. i just thought you'd be lonely in that bed all by yourself." He grins up at you. Cue blushing.

"Wouldn't you be comfortable sleeping in your own bed?"

"i mean, i guess, but-"

"Great! I'll be right back." Red watches as you get up and walk off. He frustratedly snaps his boney fingers.

He'd have to try harder.  
\----------  
You come back with a bitty sized bed, covers and pillow and place them down on the table next to him.

"I bought this stuff before I got you," you say. "Just your size."

"cool. thanks, sugar."

"No problem." Of course you blush at him calling you "sugar."  
\-------------  
The next day, you wake up to something lying on your chest. When you open your eyes and look down to see Red looking back up at you.

"morning, hotstuff. what's for breakfast?"

"Red, what are you doing?"

"see, that bed ya got me is nice and all, but i couldn't help feeling a bit lonely, so i decided to come and sleep with you. you're really warm and comfortable, by the way. ya don't mind, do ya?"

"I guess not. But, what if I had rolled over and crushed you?" 

He chuckles. "hey, i certainly wouldn't mind being under you. actually, i'm really into being on top of ya." You suddenly want to make breakfast. You move him from your chest and get up from your bed.

Red watches as you speedwalk out of the room, face completely Red. He chuckles.

He was really beginning to like you now.


	3. Chapter 3

Your face is currently so red and bright that it'd give Rudolph's nose a run for it's money. Red is staring up at you from his spot on the living room table, flirty grin plastered on his face. The two of you had been sitting and eating breakfast when he'd decided to start with the flirting again. 

"food tastes pretty good. you probably taste better, though."

"ya know, you look pretty sexy when ya cook."

"think you could wear an apron next time? just an apron."

And on, and on, and on he went. You'd almost chocked to death on your food each time. Here you were now, hands covering your bright red face.

"D-do you say that kind of stuff to everyone you get adopted by?" you ask. He chuckles.

"oh, yeah, loads of times. though, you're the only one who reacts the way i like. that's what got me sent back to the place ya bought me from so many times." You remove your hands from your face.

"What do you mean?" you ask. Red turns his focus to his plate, pushing bits and pieces of his breakfast around it, the flirty smile now replaced with a slight frown.

"the humans that had me before, they REALLY were against it when i flirted with them. they got these incredulous and disgusted looks on their faces. took me back and told the people that work at the store that i was defective." His frown deepens. "the first it ever happened, i was hurt. i didn't think i was doing anything wrong. same thing happened over and over until i got used to it."

He pushes his plate away. "got to the point where i just flirted to see what would happen. they were all the same." He looks up at you again. "then you came along and picked me. at first, i flirted to see if you'd be like the others. when you didn't do like they all did, i was surprised."

"So, has everything you've been saying to me been a lie? All the flirting and stuff?"

"no, no, not at all. you really are a cute human. when ya blushed instead of doing like the others, i knew that i'd ended up with a good one. you're way cuter, than the others, too." He winks at you.

"What's makes you think I won't take you back?" you ask. Red begins to look nervous, sockets widening. You smile at him. "I'm just messing with you, Red. I'm not taking you back." You reach down and pat the top of his tiny skull with a finger. "I like the company. And, guess I don't really mind the flirting." He smiles at you.

"Just, dial it back a bit. I can only take so much."

"you got it, hot stuff," he says. 

You blush, as per usual, but manage to smile, too.

\---------  
After breakfast, you begin to get ready for work, Red watching from your bedroom dresser as you do.

"hey, sugar, whatcha gettin' all dressed and stuff for?"

"I'm getting ready for work." 

"oh? where ya work at?"

"A coffee shop downtown. Pretty good job, too."

"what about me? ya gonna leave me here by myself all day?"

"It's only from 9 a.m. to 8 p.m. Time'll probably fly by fast."

"i guess." When you finish getting ready for work, you go to grab your keys. As you do, you notice a bit sad Red looks. You think for a bit.

"Well, I guess you could come with me." Red's face lights up. "Just don't flirt with the customers or go running off around the shop."

"you got it, hotcakes." You roll your eyes, without blushing, surprisingly, and pick him up, placing him on your shoulder.

Then, after grabbing your car keys, the two of you are out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'll happen at the coffee shop? Stay tuned and stick around to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

The coffee shop you worked at didn't really open until 9:00, the time you had to be there for work, but you always got there early so you could enjoy a cup before business started. Your boss, Mr. Wells, was always there before you, sitting at one of the many booths the shop held, sipping away at his own cup of coffee. 

After getting to the shop, you get out of your car and go to the door of the shop. You look through the glass of the door and see Mr. Wells sitting in a booth, drinking coffee and reading a newspaper. You knock on the glass door, causing him to look up from his paper. You wave at him through the glass and he gets up to let you in. 

"Morning, Y/N," he says after he opens the door. "Early as always." He was a tall guy. Taller than you at least. You had to tilt your head a bit to look at him. Aged somewhere between his late twenties and early thirties. Head full of dark blond hair and hazel colored eyes. He was wearing his usual outfit: a grey sweater with blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers to go with them. 

"Good morning, Mr. Wells. You know have to get a cup of coffee before the day starts." You walk past him and into the shop. 

"Already got a nice, warm cup waiting for you," he says. He follows you to the booth he was sitting in and sits across from you. Like he had said, a nice and warm cup of caffeine is waiting for you on the booth table. You pick it up and take a sip. You sigh blissfully. Good as always. "So," Mr. Wells says as he goes back to his newspaper, "I see you've got someone with you today." You blink, confused, before remembering that Red is sitting on your shoulder. 

"Oh, yes, this is Red," you say. 

"nice to meet ya," Red says. 

"Nice to meet you, too," Mr. Wells says. "So, you decided to get a bitty, huh?" He asks you. 

"Yeah. It was getting a bit lonely around the apartment." 

"Mmm. What's it like living with a bitty?" 

You take a sip of your coffee. "Honestly, it's like living with a really tiny person. He talks. Watches T.V. Eats." 

"My kids have begging me to get one," Mr. Wells says. "Might look some stuff up later." He glances at the clock on the wall above the booth. "Welp, enough chit chat. Almost time to open up." 

"Is it okay for Red to stay?" You ask. 

"As long as he doesn't cause trouble."  
\-------------- 

Like always, work was pretty chill. People came in and ordered coffee and maybe a snack or two and sat at a table. Quiet chatter flowed throughout the shop as the day went on. Red sat on your shoulder while you worked, watching as you rung up prices on the register and made peoples orders. It was nice. 

You'd heard from friends who had bitties of their own that usually the type of bitty Red was misbehaved and caused tons of trouble. Red was different. He just sat silently as you worked. No breaking things, no yelling at people. He'd spoken to a few customers when they noticed him, but that was about it.

At about three in the afternoon, the most annoying customer came in. You let out an "Ugh" as she approached the counter. 

"Good afternoon, Barbara," you say. 

Barbara Lake. Probably the rudest, most annoying customer you've ever had to deal with. Your coworkers hated her and refused to serve her when she came in. So, you were the one to do it. 

She always seemed to have on too much makeup and never seemed to smile. She had on a business suit and was tapping away at her phone.

"I don't have time for idle chit chat," she says dismissively. "Get me my usual." You frown. You do as you're asks and get her what she always got when she came in: a low fat espresso and a sugar free donut. Who eats sugar free donuts? You didn't even know they existed until the first time you served her.

After getting her order, she goes to pay, but stops when Red says, "didn't think I'd see you again so soon, Barb."

Her head whips up from her phone so fast you'd think she gave herself whiplash.

When she makes eye contact with Red, he smiles wide at her. 

There's a sudden tense feeling in the air that makes you nervous. 

Barbara's face goes from surprised to a bit disgusted as she scowls at Red.

"What are YOU doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Your eyes are quickly moving to look from Red, who has teleported to stand on the counter, to Barbara, who is scowling down at him.

"You know Barbara, Red?" you ask. He nods.

"sure do, sweetheart," he says. "she adopted me before you did. well, she's one of the people who did, anyway."

"A mistake that I'm glad I was able to undo," Barbara says. "A bitty shouldn't speak the way you do."

"hey, lady, ya can't blame me because ya can't take a compliment."

"A compliment?" Barbara repeats incredulously. "The things you said certainly were not compliments. They were sexual harassment. There's no place for a creature like you among other living creatures." She turns her attention to you. "If you want my opinion, you picked a defective bitty. You should take him back and get a different one."

You frown. "Thanks, but I think I'd rather stick with him. I mean, what's a little flirting going to hurt?" Barbara looks at you like you've got two noses on your face.

"You really should consider it. There are so many better ones than-"

"I think that I'd rather stick with Red," you interrupt, slightly annoyed. Honestly, the nerve of this woman, trying to tell you how to live. "Now, if you are done, you should take your order and go, please. There are other customers waiting."

Barbara picks up her coffee and donut. "Okay. You're going to regret keeping him, you'll see. You're gonna end up taking him back."

"Have a nice day, Barbara," you say. She scoffs and makes her exit, allowing business to continue.  
\--------  
Hours later, eight o'clock finally rolls around and you and Red are heading home.

"hey, sweetheart," Red says from his spot on the dash, "thanks for saying what ya said to Barb earlier."

"About sticking with you? I was just being honest. And who really cares what she thinks, anyway?"

"not me. it's like she's got a stick up her ass or something. she seems grouchy."

"Eh, she's always like that. It's normal. Doesn't mean it doesn't get on my nerves."

Soon, you're pulling into your building's lot and heading up to your apartment. Once there, Red takes in the fact that his bed is missing from the living room table. You notice him looking and say, "I moved your bed to my room. You can't sleep in my bed with me. Don't want to accidentally crush you. However, I figured letting you sleep in my room would be okay. In your own bed, of course."

You walk into your room and go over to your dresser. Red's bed is sitting on top.

"aw, that's nice of ya, sweetheart. thanks." You place him on the dresser.

"No problem. Decided to move it when I came back in for my wallet earlier today." You suddenly yawn. "Looks like it's bedtime." You get ready for bed and climb under the covers once you're done.

"Goodnight, Red," you say.

"night, sweetheart."  
\-------  
When you wake up the next morning, Red is on your chest again, still asleep this time. You frown a bit and are about to say something when you notice something different. 

Something different about Red.

Although you weren't sure, you could swear that, somehow, he'd grown a bit bigger overnight.


	6. Chapter 6

You're staring at Red as he eats breakfast, your food untouched. Now that he's awake and moving about, you can tell that, yes, he did indeed grow overnight. It wasn't that much of a growth, but you could tell that he grew. He's slightly taller than before. 

The question was how, though? Bitties don't just grow, or at least, they didn't, you think, and you certainly hadn't heard anything about bitties suddenly growing out of nowhere. 

"you okay, sweetheart?" Red's voice halts your train of thought. "you're staring at me pretty hard." He grins. "see something ya like?"

You can't help the blush that forms across your face. "Sorry. I was thinking about something."

"ya don't gotta be sorry for looking at me, sugar. i look ya over myself all the time. mostly when you're not looking."

"H-huh?"

"yep. hard to keep my sockets off of something as cute and sexy as you. got a nice ass, too."

Your blush deepens. Goodness, this bitty was going to end up making your heart stop.

"that blush gets cuter every time. anyway, what were ya thinking about?"

"You. Your height, actually."

"my height?"

"It just looks like you got a bit bigger overnight. A bit taller." Red looks down at himself. 

"really? i don't feel any taller."

"Maybe I'm just imagining things." You weren't entirely sure that you were though.  
\---------  
Work is slow today and luckily Barbara doesn't show up for once, so you're able to work without any kind of nuisance. 

So you thought, at least.

It's around three thirty when something happens. You're behind the front counter, as per usual, doing your job, Red sitting on the counter watching you work, when you hear him say, "hey, sweetheart. those guys at that table over there have been staring at ya for the longest."

You look down at Red, who gestures towards the table. You look to the table to see that he's right. The table has four guys and they're all looking at you. They quickly look away when you look at them.

"It's probably nothing," you say to Red. Then, a few minutes later, one of the guys gets up from the table and approaches the counter. He's all smiles as he gets closer. You look him over. Shaggy, black hair. Dark brown eyes. He's got a beard growing in. Grey hoodie, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

"Hey there," he says to you when gets to the counter."

"Um, hi," you say. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so, cutie. See, I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to give me your number."

"Wh-what?" That certainly caught you off guard. 

"I think you're real cute, see, and I think that you think that I am, too."

You look at him, confused.

"I saw you checking me out while I was walking over here. So, how bout it? Can I have your number?" He keeps smiling at you.

"I, um, I'm not really interested."

His smile falters slightly. "What do you mean? You were totally checking me out. Come on. I'll give you my number if you give me yours."

"Sorry, but I'm really not interested." He goes to say something again, mouth beginning to open, but before Red interrupts.

"they said they ain't interested. fuck off." 

You and the guy both look down at Red, surprised. The guy frowns and looks back at you.

"Whatever," he says. "You ain't that cute anyway." You watch as he walks back to his table where his friends are and drops back into his seat.

"Man, thanks Red. Some people don't know how to take no for an answer." Red doesn't say anything. You look down at him to see him staring at the table, arms crossed and scowl on his face. "Red? You okay?"

"huh?" He looks away from the table and up at you. "oh, yeah, I'm fine." You stare at him before grinning.

"Oh my god, you're jealous." His face grows red. He quickly looks away.

"no I'm not." His face gets even redder.

"You so are. You shouldn't be. Especially not because of some stranger."

"said i ain't jealous."

"Okay, Red. Whatever you say," you chuckle. 

He growls.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, Red would admit it. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he'd admit it. He was jealous. Jealous that he wasn't the size of a human. He was jealous that that guy had been able to just ask for your number.

He was jealous that that guy could kiss you if you wanted him to. That he could go on dates with you if you'd given him a chance.

Red wanted to be that guy. Rather, he wanted to be human sized like that guy. Unfortunately, there wasn't a way for that to happen and Red knew it.

It's nearing the time for the shop to close and for you and him to go home. He watches as you finish serving the last customer before they walk out of the door.

You scoop Red up and place him on your shoulder. You call out a goodbye to Mr. Wells as you head out of the door and to your car. Red is quiet the whole way home.

When you get to your apartment, you go to your room, placing him on the dresser by his bed, before heading off to change into your pajamas. Red is lost in his thoughts when you come back.

"Red, are you okay?" you ask, startling him. "I was just joking when I called you jealous."

"i ain't upset with ya, sweetheart. just thinking."

"Oh? What about?" You walk to the dresser and squat down to his level."

'about how i wish i was your size,' he thinks. 

"just some stuff," he says.

"Okay, it's a secret. I gotcha. You hungry? I know I am."

"yeah, i guess i could eat something." You pics him up and out to the kitchen.  
\--------  
Red was so happy. He couldn't believe it. He was your size. He was actually taller than you. That made him even happier. He grins down at you as you look up at him, surprised. 

You begin to stammer out something before he interrupts you by pressing his fangs your lips. God, he couldn't believe this was happening. 

That was because it wasn't. 

The next thing he knows, he's waking up in his bitty sized bed on top of your dresser. He stares at the ceiling, disappointed. A dream. It had been a dream.

He rolls to his side to look at you, sleeping soundly in your bed. He takes particular notice of the empty space next to you in your bed. He wished he could fill that space. He wanted to hold you while he slept. Then, a thought goes through Red's skull.

He was head oven heels in love with you. He didn't know when it actually happened, but it did. He loved you.

And, god, did he hope that you felt the same.  
\---------  
The next morning, you wake to find Red lying on top of you. You're not surprised. It's your off day today, so you don't have work.

Later, as you and Red eat breakfast, you suggest a day out. Trip to the mall.

"sure," Red says and after breakfast, you're on your way to the mall.

You decide, because you have no real reason to be at the mall, to just walk around and look at stuff. Window shop. Maybe you'd end up buying something. The mall is bustling with business. Moms and dads with their kids. Groups of friends. Couples. You even see a few people with bitties of their own.

At one point, you come across a bitty store. You look at Red, who is sitting on your shoulder looking at all the people. 

When he notices you looking, he turns to you.

"what?" he asks.

"How would you feel about getting some new clothes?" He looks at his clothes.

"what's wrong with these?"

"Nothing. I just thought you'd like something different to wear. You've been wearing the same thing everyday for a while." That was true. When he was with Barbara, she'd never even considered buying him clothes.

"well, i guess i wouldn't mind."

"Great!" you exclaim. "Let's go in then." You walk into the store. There aren't that many people in the store. Just a few people hear and there with bitties on their shoulders.

The person at the counter tells you that if you need help, just ask.

You thank her and proceed to look around.

"So, what exactly would you be okay with wearing?" You ask Red.

"i like jackets, sweaters, and shorts mostly. oh, and sneakers." You nod. That was fine.

You go from rack to rack, picking out different articles of clothing, showing them to Red. Turns out he's pretty picky about what he wears. Still, you're able to get him some new outfits. After paying for them, you and Red head to the food court.

You hend to the pizza place in the court and order a pizza for you and Red to share. 

A few minutes later, you have your pizza and are about to eat it with Red when you hear a familiar voice.

"Hey, there." You look to the owner of said voice and can't help the small frown that forms. 

It's the guy who asked for your number. The one from the coffee shop. He's standing next to you, grinning down at you as you sit.

"Didn't expect to see you here, cutie," he says. Then, without asking, he sits across from you at the table.

You're too busy staring at the guy to notice that Red is glaring daggers at him.

What did this guy want now?


	8. Chapter 8

"So, I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday," says the guy. He holds out one of his hands for you to shake. "Nice to meet you. Name's Ronald."

You just stare at his hand. This guy practically called you ugly the other day and now he wants to be friendly? You hear growling and look down at Red. He's gritting his fangs, staring hard at Ronald. You gently pick him up and place him on your shoulder. Ronald still has a hand out, waiting for you to shake it.

"What do you want?" you ask instead. He retracts his hand, seeing that it's obvious you won't be shaking it.

"Nothing, I swear," he says. "I was rude the other day and I saw you sitting here and decided to properly greet myself. Think you could tell me your name?"

"hell, no," Red suddenly says. "you're a stranger."

"That's fair. I mean, I told you mine, but it's fine. Oh, yeah. Sorry for what I said about you not being that cute. I was just upset. You're really cute."

You find that it doesn't feel right when someone else says you cute. When Red does, it feels right. 

Strange. 

Speaking of Red, his growling picks up in volume. 

"A cutie like yourself has to be in a relationship, right?" Ronald asks. You notice that he's taken a slice your and Red's pizza. 

"Why?" you ask. Ronald shrugs.

"Just making conversation."

"ain't none of your business," Red says.

"They can talk for themselves, little dude," Ronald says.

"Hey, he can speak if he wants," you say. 

"Sorry. It's just that it's rude to butt into other people's conversations."

"you just came and sat here without asking and staring eating or food," Red points out. "you're the one who's rude."

"It's okay, Red," you say. You stand from the table. "I kind of lost my appetite."

Ronald stands up and puts a hand on your shoulder to stop you from leaving, opening his mouth to say something. 

And then Red snaps. 

"don't touch them!" He yells and bites into Ronald's hand. Ronald howls loudly, snatching his hand away.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! HE BIT ME!" He's cradling his hand to his chest. "You should get that thing a muzzle!" 

"Thing?" you repeat Incredulously. "He's not a thing. You are." You pick up the bags of bitty clothes and march past Ronald as he checks his hand.

It looked like the trip to the mall was over.


	9. Chapter 9

At some point, after you had walked away, Ronald had found security. A big guy with a big stomach and wearing a security guard uniform had caught up to you before you'd made it out of the mall.

"Excuse me," he says as he walks up to you. You turn to face him and a nervous tingle runs up your spine.

"Yes?" you say.

"Someone reported being attacked by a bitty. He said the bitty was riding on the shoulder of someone fitting your description."

"yeah, i bit him," Red says, grinning. "i'd do again too. he was being an asshole."

"Regardless, you can't go around biting people. I'm sorry to say that you've both been banned from the mall."

"what? why both of us? they didn't do anything!"

"But you're their bitty. That means that they're responsible for you and your actions." 

"but-!"

"It's okay, Red," you say. "Let's go home, okay?" You turn away from the guard and continue on your way out of the mall.  
\-------  
Red's sitting on the dashboard, staring out of the windshield on the way home.

"Red? Look, I know you didn't mean for us to get banned, but you don't have to sit there and sulk. I'm not angry with you."

"i feel bad," he says. "let me brood."

"Okay. But, I thought it was funny when you bit Ronald. He deserved it. Just thought I'd tell you." You see Red perk up a bit, but he doesn't say anything else the rest of the way home.  
\--------  
"At least you got some new clothes, right? Now you don't have to wear the same thing every day." 

You're in the kitchen preparing lunch, Red sitting and watching.

"yeah, i guess," he says. You place a bitty sized sandwich, with lots of mustard on it, in front of him. It's silent for a bit before he asks, "so, did you mean it when ya said that you thought it was funny when i bit that douche?"

"Oh my god, I had to hold in a laugh when you did. And he deserved it. That made it even better. But, in the future, try not to bite anyone else, okay?"

"would you rather i bite you instead?" Red asks. There's a grin on his face. He winks at you. You blush.  
\--------  
Later, when nighttime rolls around, the two of you are getting ready for bed. As Red climbs into his tiny bed you stop him.

"You should just sleep with me, Red. I'm positive that I'll wake up with you on my chest either way."

"really? i can sleep with you?" You nod. Red disappears and then reappears on your chest as you lay in bed.

"thanks, sweetheart."

"No, problem Red. Good night."  
\------  
When you wake up the next morning, Red isn't laying on top of you like usual. You sit up and look around. You find him standing on top of your dresser looking at himself in the mirror.

"Red?" you say.

"i think you were right, sweetheart," he says as he turns to look at you. 

"Huh?"

"i'm getting bigger." 

You jump out of bed and go over to him. He's right. He grew again overnight.

What the hell was going on?


	10. Chapter 10

You're sitting in the living room, you on the couch, Red on the table, thinking. 

Red had grown again and he'd probably continue to grow. Who knew how big he'd get?

Growing apparently wasn't a natural thing that happened with bitties, based on what you looked up, so why was Red growing? 

Red, at one point, had suggested that it was maybe some kind of magical thing like in the movies. Like when something magic happens to the main character at random times, but they don't know what's causing it.

Perhaps you could you find someone who could help you figure out what was happening. You get your phone and open up the web browser. 

You type 'bitty specialist' into the search and hit enter. You get a lot of results, but notice that one name shows up several times in the search results. Someone named Oliver Porter.

You search his name. The first search result is his website. You click the link and are brought to the website's homepage. 

It says that Oliver specialized in all sorts of bitty related things. Bitty behavior. Bitty personality. Soul bonding with your bitty.

There's a phone number and address listed for his business listed on the site too. It's not that far from where you live. In fact, it's in walking distance. 

Red's gone to watching TV at this point, not paying attention to what you're doing.

You decide to call Oliver. Maybe he could help you and Red figure out what was going on.

You put the number from the site in your phone and call. It rings twice before someone answers.

"Hello?" the voice on the other says. You notice the British accent.

"Um, may I speak to Oliver Porter?"

"This is him. How may I help you today?"

"I found you on the internet and saw that you're a bitty specialist. I was wondering if you could help solve a problem."

"Well, of course! What exactly is wrong?"

"Well, you're probably not going to believe this, but my bitty seems to be, um, growing bigger."

"I'm sorry?"

"My bitty. He's been growing."

"Growing as in like how a child might grow?" Oliver sounds skeptical. 

"Yes?"

"And, this isn't a lie? You're telling me the truth?"

"I am." 

"I've never heard of bitties growing and getting bigger. I'd like some proof. Come down to my office."

"Right now?" you ask.

"Yes, if that is not too much trouble."

"Okay. We'll be there soon."

"I look forward to it. Goodbye for now." 

"where we headed, sweetheart?" Red asks after you hang up. 

"I found someone that might know what's causing you to grow." You go into your bedroom and change out of your pajamas. 

You eye Red when you come back.

"what?" 

"You're almost as big as a cat. You're probably going to be too big to ride on my should soon."

"we'll think of something out when it comes to it. now come on. i wanna meet this guy."  
\--------  
There's a man with jet black hair and light brown eyes standing in what looks like a waiting room when you get to the office. 

"Are you the one I spoke to on the phone?" he asks. "The one asking about their bitty growing?"

"Yes, that's me. I'm Y/N. This is Red." Red waves. "You must be Oliver then," you say, recognizing the British accent. 

"Yes, indeed! And it is very nice to meet you. Come. This way, please." He leads you through a door that opens up to a hallway. You follow him as he walks into a room and sits behind a desk. He gestures for you to sit across from him.

"Now, I'd like to take a look at your bitty first." 

You nod and glance at Red. He teleport from your shoulder to the top of the desk.

"Red, was it?" Oliver asks.

"yep. that's me."

"I see what you meant. He certainly is taller than other bitties that are the same type as him. He's almost as tall as a Papyrus bitty too. When exactly did you notice that he was beginning to grow?"

You tell him about the argument he had with Barbara that day in the coffee shop and how you jumped to defend him.

"And the morning after, he'd grown bigger," you say.

"Mmmm," Oliver hums. "Do you know about soul bonding?"

"I saw that on your website. What is it?"

"When a bitty and his or her owner have a very good connection with each other, their souls come together."

"ya mean like a psychic link or something like that?" Red asks.

"Yes. It's very common. However, something about the bond between the two of you is very special and unique and I theorize that whatever it is is what's causing Red to grow."

"Is there any way to figure out what?"

"Yes. I have the tools necessary to run some tests that will help us figure this out. However, you'll be here for quite a while."

"That's fine," you say. "You okay with that, Red?"

"i'm cool with it."

"Splendid!" Oliver exclaims. "Let us begin right away."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen some of you guys mentioning that the title of the fic reminds you of Clifford. 
> 
> That's because the title is a lyric from the theme song of Clifford's Puppy Days.

Oliver has gathered several different technologies and placed them on the desk in front of you and Red. After getting everything set up and organized, he turns his attention to Red.

"Now," Oliver says, "if you would please step onto this scale, Red." He gestures to an electronic scale with an LED screen attached to it. Red does as he's asked and steps onto the scale. The screen begins to light up. An upside down gray heart is displayed. 

"What is that?" you ask, pointing at the screen.

"That is Red's soul," Oliver says. The heart, Red's soul, is giving off a bright, white glow. There's a pulsing and humming sound coming from it. "Your souls have indeed bonded. His soul is pulsing with a bit of energy from your soul."

"My soul?" you repeat. Oliver nods. 

"Yes. Your soul is most likely the cause of Red's growth."

"but why is that, though?" Red asks.

"Don't worry. We're about to find out. Y/N, place your hand next to Red on the scale." You nod and place on of your hands on the scale. Another soul, yours, is displayed on the screen next to Red's. Your soul is rightside up and is a deep and vibrant green.

"Oh, your soul is green!" Oliver declares.

"What does that mean?" you ask.

"That you're filled with kindness. However, that's not the only thing to take note of. Look." Oliver points at the screen and you and Red look.

Red's soul begins to glow even brighter now that your soul is next to it. Then, his soul drifts to yours and seems to connected to yours. Your soul joins Red's in glowing brightly.

"My goodness," Oliver says. "This certainly is new."

"what? what is it?" Red asks.

"Your souls have indeed bonded. However, your souls seem to have some type of deep connection with one another. It's Y/N's soul that is the special one. It's so full of kindness that the bond is way beyond a normal one. I guess you could call it a super bond. And, I can safely conclude that this super bond is the cause of Red's growth."

"how bout that, sweetheart?" Red says grinning at you, "looks like we mean a whole lot to each other." You blush and Red chuckles.

"This is certainly the first time something of this caliber has occured and I have seen quite a lot of bitties and bitty owners," Oliver says. "I predict that Red might be human sized sooner or later. Perhaps taller than you, Y/N."

"oooh, that's certainly something i'm looking forward to," Red says. He winks at you. Your blush deepens.

"I guess I didn't need any of this other stuff," Oliver says. "Thank you for stopping by. We've made quite a discovery today. Maybe there'll be more cases like yours."

"Thank you for helping us figure this out," you say. You and Oliver shake hands. Red returns to your shoulder. 

"It's no problem. You two have a nice day."

"Thanks. You too." 

And with that, you and Red leave Oliver's office and start making your way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure if you guys wonder how write my stories, but I'll tell you anyway.
> 
> I simply make stuff up as I go. I don't plan what to put in my chapters. I do think of stuff as I type out the chapter and add my ideas as I go. Then, when I feel that the chapter is long enough, I end it. Sometimes, I look stuff up to make sure I have the right info about something I'm writing at the time.
> 
> Just a little trivia about dlj60's way of writing.


	12. Chapter 12

"so, how long do ya think it'll take before i'm human sized?" Red asks as you step through your front door. "kinda excited, to tell the truth."

"Hard to say," you answer as you place him on the living room table. "Considering that it happens randomly and all. I'd say, though, that if you grow again anytime soon, you'll probably be about the size of a small dog."

"i'll be too big for my bed sooner or later," Red says. Then, he grins, his gold fang glinting in the light of the room. "guess i'll have to sleep with you when i am."

You roll your eyes. "Anyway, what do you wanna do for the rest of the day? I don't have anything else planned."

"how bout a movie? i was lookin' at your shelf the other day and saw some interesting ones. what's coraline?"

"Ooh, that's a good one." You go over to the shelf and grab the movie in question. "It kinda creeped me out as a kid, though." You walk to your TV and put the movie into you DVD player.

You pick up the remote and take a seat on the couch. 

\--------  
Turns out that Red is a very talkative movie watcher. He has a comment for almost everything in the movie.

"why is her hair blue?"

"wow, she's kinda bratty."

"she's pretty mean to that wybie kid. she's kinda right, though. wyborn is a weird name."

"so the cat can talk, but only in the other world?"

And so on and on. He does end up liking the movie though, mentioning how the Other Mother is his favorite character. 

"You like the evil character?" 

"hey, i think she's interesting. ya gotta admit, tricking kids into staying with her so she can steal their souls is pretty clever."

"Yeah, well my favorite is Coraline."

"lame."

"What?! How is that lame?"

"it's boring to root for the hero all the time."

"So, you wanted the villain to win?"

"nah, just saying ain't nothing wrong with likin' the bad guy. as long as ya ain't bad like them, i mean."

"Wow, Red," you say as you lightly poke him with your finger, "that's pretty profound." 

"just speakin' my mind."

"I gotcha." You go and take the movie out and return it to the shelf.

"So, what do you wanna watch next?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would it be okay to ask for some ideas on how to continue the story? Any prompts, scenarios, or plots that you guys might have?
> 
> If you do have any, leave them in the comments and I'll be sure to credit you in the future chapters' author's notes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter:
> 
> Punny_Fan  
> "I was thinking... What does Red knows about humans? It could be interesing to see his reaction of learn about human evolution and that humans have a skeleton inside them XD and Reproductive system lol"
> 
> SeacretGarden03  
> "Maybe see Barbra? again and a lot of stuff goes down...Than afterwards Red learn about human anatomy and gets a bit flustered..."
> 
> Lu  
> "Would be funny if she gets jealous too, maybe he do something cheesy to her then ;)"
> 
> Since the first two kinda had the same idea, I'll combine them into one. I guess this'll kinda be a Valentines Day chapter, too. 
> 
> Thanks for the ideas!

Valentines Day. That one day of the year where lovers and couples give each other chocolate, flowers, and nasty, chalky, heart shaped candies.

It's Valentines Day and you're once again at work, Red taking his usual spot on the counter top. You and he had spent the entire day yesterday watching movies. 

It was business as usual: people come in, buy their coffee and food, and either leave or stay and eat in the shop. There were a lot of couples in the shop, however, since it was Valentines Day.

"so, humans that love each other give each other gifts on this valentines day thing?" Red asks.

"Yeah. It's one of the ways we show how much we love the ones we care about."

"do you have a valentine?"

"Nah. My friends might get me something, but nothing romantic."

Maybe Red could be your valentine, he thinks to himself. Whenever he's human sized, of course.  
\-------  
It's somewhere around noon when the first problem of the day comes. While you're working and Red is messing about on the counter, a group of girls come in.

"See, you guys, I told you he was real," one of them says. They rush up to the counter and look down at Red, who looks up at them in confusion. You're confused, too.

"Aww, he looks so cute!" one girl gushes. She lightly pokes him in his stomach. 

"um, hey there, ladies," he says, grabbing the girl's finger and stepping back a bit.

"He talks, too?!" another girl exclaims.

"Wow, his voice is pretty deep for someone so small," says another.

"Yeah, it's kinda sexy."

That's when you decide to clear your throat and grab the girls' attention.

"What would you guys like?" you ask.

"Is this little guy yours?" one of them asks. You nod. "He's so cute!"

"Yeah, he's cute. Can you order something? You're holding up the line." 

Red turns to look at you and, catching the irritated look on your face, grins mischievously. He turns back to the group of girls.

"you're pretty cute yourself, sugar," he says. You take note of the fact that his voice seems a bit deeper when he says it.

The girl gasps and blushes, "You hear that? He called me cute!"

She and the other girls squeal. Red grins widely. 

"Hey!" says some behind the group of girls. "You gonna order something or not?!"

"Sorry. Okay, I'll have..."  
\--------  
After they order, the girls gush over Red a bit more before they finally leave. Red turns to you and grins. 

"jealous," he says, pointing at you.

"Excuse me? I was not!"

"you totally were. i could see it on your face." You purse your lips and say nothing, deciding to tend to the next customer instead. Red chuckles.  
\-------  
Problem number two walks through the door at three. 

"My usual."

"Hello to you too, Barbara."

"still got a stick up your uptight ass, i see."

"I see that you still have that pitiful, little monster," Barbara says to you. "I see that he still has a foul mouth, too."

"you know it, sweetheart," Red teases. Barbara scuffs. You go to get her her usual. When you bring it back, you set it down on the counter and start to ring her up.

"Just thought I'd say that I got a new, much better bitty. No foul, disgusting language," Barbara says.

"oh, yeah? what poor fool have you imprisoned now?"

"An Underfell Papyrus bitty," Barbara says. Red freezes. "Oh, that seems to have struck a nerve."

"nice try, lady," Red says, quickly collecting himself. "that could be any Underfell Papyrus."

Barbara chuckles. "Are you sure? I told him about the last bitty I had. How detestable you were. He certainly seemed to recognize you. Even showed him a picture. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, then."

You quickly finish ringing her up and practically throw her stuff at her. "Here you go. Bye."

"Have a nice day," she says, satisfied smile on her face. After she leaves, you crouch down so you're level with Red.

"Are you okay?"

"yeah, i'm... fine."

She had to have been messing with him. There were lots of that type of Papyrus bitty out there. And even if she have his brother, why should he care?

He hated his brother. 

Maybe.  
\--------  
"so, sweetheart," Red says. You're sitting in your living room watching another movie. You look down at him, eyebrow raised. "can i see your hand?"

Curiously, you oblige and place on hand on the table. He gently touches one of your fingers. "what is that?"

"My... finger? You know, the things you also have?"

"no, not that," he says. He pushes on your finger. "that. the hard thing under your skin."

"Oh, you mean my bone."

"bone?"

"Yeah. My entire body has bones. They make up my skeleton."

"you have a skeleton... inside of you?"

"Yep. All humans do."

"can i see?"

"That's kinda impossible without the necessary tools," you chuckle.

"what else do you have in ya?" 

"Well, um, my heart, for one." You place your hand over where your heart is. "My brain." You touch your head. "My intestines and guts and a whole bunch of other stuff."

Red looks back at your hand and pokes at your finger again, feeling the bone under the skin. He suddenly blushes, for some reason thinking that you having a skeleton in you is kinda... hot.

"Red? You okay?"

"um, yeah. lets keep watchin' the movie."

Humans were suddenly way more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got anymore ideas? Leave them in the comments!
> 
> Got any fanart? I'd love to see it! Send it to me on Tumblr at dlj60.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

It's the next day and you and Red are eating breakfast in your living room. Well, you are. Red is staring off into space, the mustard on his plate remaining untouched. 

"Red?" you say, lightly poking him to get his attention. He jumps a bit. "Are you okay? You're not this quiet usually."

"i'm fine, sweetheart. nothing to worry about over here."

"Are you sure? You haven't touched your food at all."

"i guess i'm just not that hungry today."

"Hmm," you hum. "Are you thinking about what Barbara said yesterday? About your brother?"

"..."

"Oh, Red." You pick him up from the table and place him on the couch next to you. "You know how Barbara is. She said that stuff to get to you."

"i know, but she ain't the nicest of people. what if she takes him back once she gets tired of him? n-not that i care though! i hate that jerk."

"Your brother? Why?"

"because he's a bossy brat. always tellin' me what to do and stuff."

"He's still your brother though," you say. "Don't pretend like you don't care."

"who says i'm pretendin'? i don't care. like, totally for real don't care."

"Hmmmm. Suuure you don't."  
\------------

Later that day at work, right around three, like always, Barbara comes in looking just as snobby as she always does. However, she's not alone this time.

As she approaches the counter, smug smile on her face, you can something on her shoulder. Or rather, someone.

It's a bitty. And by the looks of it, an Underfell Papyrus. 

"I thought I'd bring in MY bitty today to show the two of you how a bitty should act," Barbara says when she gets to the counter.

You roll your eyes. "Ugh, Barbara, you're not the only person in line. Can't you come back and gloat some other time?"

"Don't worry. This won't take long." She reaches up to the Papyrus on her shoulder. He steps onto her waiting hand. "Now, be a dear and introduce yourself."

"YES, MA'AM."

Barbara lowers her hand to the counter and the bitty steps out of her palm.

"I AM THE GREAT AND TERR-" Barbara clears her throat, interrupting him. "I MEAN, I AM BEN. IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU."

There's a bit of silence before Red cracks up. "o-oh my god! really?! ben?! lady, you're terrible at naming things. his name ain't ben. it's papyrus. and what's with this 'yes ma'am' crap?  
he's nowhere near that polite."

"AND HELLO TO YOU TOO, BROTHER," Papyrus says. "STILL LACKING IN BEING WELL MANNERED I SEE."

"you know it, bro. so, tell me. why ya living with stick in the mud?"

"SHE IS NOT A 'STICK IN THE MUD', BROTHER. YOU CAN'T BLAME HER FOR NOT BEING A FAN OF YOUR CRUDENESS." Papyrus turns his attention to you. "I AM SORRY, HUMAN, IF MY BROTHER HAS BEEN INTOLERABLE."

You shake your head. "He's been pretty good to me. No problems to complain about."

"I SEE. YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY UNDER SOME SORT OF SPELL. I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW ANYONE COULD BE OKAY WITH HOW HE ACTS."

"they're okay with it because they ain't boring," Red interjects. He steps up to his brother. Papyrus suddenly notices the height difference. 

"B-BROTHER, I DON'T REMEMBER YOU BEING SO T-TALL." Red gives him a smug smirk.

"oh, this? yeah, it's new. what's wrong? upset that you can't look down your nose at me anymore, shorty?"

"SH-SHORTY?! I AM NOT SHORT!."

"really? kinda looks like you are. how's the weather down there, by the way?"

"UGH! YOU'RE JUST AS INSUFFERABLE AS EVER!" As Red and his brother argue, you go to get Barbara her usual. It would seem that Red and Papyrus do have somewhat of a problem with each other. 

You'd heard that buying an Underfell Sans and Papyrus together never went well. The Papyrus would boss the Sans around, make him do whatever he was told.

Still, though. It looked like Barbara had dug her claws in, making Papyrus go by a name that wasn't his and making him call her 'ma'am'.

That sounded like a sucky life to live.

When you return to the front, Papyrus is back on Barbara's shoulder. 

"Here." You slide her order over to her.

"Now you know," she says to you and Red as she takes her stuff and turns to leave. "How bitties should act."

You and Red watch as she and Papyrus leave.

"he ain't happy," Red says suddenly. 

"Well, you did call him short."

"that's not what i mean. he ain't happy livin' with her. he can't be himself livin' under her rule."

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"to be honest, sweetheart, i don't really know."

"I thought you didn't care, though."

"i totally don't. just makin' an observation."

Well, he cared a little bit.

Just a bit, though.


	15. Chapter 15

Red had been silent all the way home later that day. As much as he claimed that he didn't care, you could tell that it was the opposite. He seemed to be deep in thought as you drove. 

"I'm not sure what it is you're thinking about over there," you say, "but I'm going to go out on a limb and say that it's about your brother."

"why would i be thinkin' about him? i already told ya that i don't care."

"Come on, Red. It's so obvious that you do. Yeah, your brother may have been a bit bossy whenever you were with him, but that doesn't mean anything. He's still your brother and you care because you love him."

"that's a really sappy thing to say," Red says. He sighs. "but, okay. maybe i care just a smidgen of a bit. maybe i wish we could do somethin' about it."

"Like what?" you ask as you pull up to a stop light. The light turns red just before you get there.

"i don't know. take him from her? like, snatch him the next time we see them."

"I don't think that would work. That sounds like it might be illegal and having Barbara call the police on us is something that is very low on the list of things I want to happen to me."

"then what do we do?"

"Hmm. I think the only way we'll get your brother from Barbara is if he decides he doesn't want to live with her anymore and comes with us. I think I've heard of bitties doing that. That's how some of my friends got theirs."

"so, we have to convince him?"

"That's not exactly what I said, but maybe? I don't know if it works like that."

The stoplight turns green and you continue on your way home. 

Red goes silent again. You decide not to bother him.  
\------------  


"Hey, Red. I've got something for you." Red turns to you as you enter the living room. There's a big book in your hands.

"oh? what is it?"

You place the books on the living room table and sit on the couch.

"An anatomy book." When Red gives you a curious look, you explain. "This book is all about what makes up the human body. I figured you needed something to take your mind off other things and remembered how interested you were in me having bones in my body."

Red looks over the books with intense interest. He goes for the first one and opens it. He's greeted by a picture of a human skeleton.

"is this what your bones look like?" he asks, sockets still glued to the image.

"Yep. That right there is the skeletal system. I don't know a whole lot about the human body other than the stuff they taught me when I still went to school, but I can try to answer any questions you have."

"they look like my bones." Red runs one of his hands across the image. He is deeply fascinated. You watch as he reads over the descriptions of the different bones listed on the page.

"this says adult humans have 206 bones in their bodies."

"Mmmhmm. We start off with 300 when we're born, though."

Red whips gaze over to you in astonished surprise. "really? what happens to most of them?"

"They fuse together to make up other bones. 206 is still a lot though."

To Red, that was an understatement. So far, the skeletal system was the most interesting part.

He turns the page, eager to see what comes next.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short.

It's the next day and you're at work like always. Red is down on the counter playing games on your phone. 

At her usual time, Barbara comes strolling in, "Ben" seated on her shoulder. 

"I think you know what I want by now," she says to you as she approaches the counter. She takes "Ben" off of her shoulder and places him on the counter. "I'm going to the bathroom. Don't let that terror get anywhere near my Ben."

And with that, she walks off to the bathroom, leaving her bitty with you. It's pretty quiet for a few moments before you decide to make some small talk. 

"So, uh, Ben-"

"papyrus," Red interrupts, correcting you. 

"Right. Sorry. Papyrus, how's living with Barbara going?"

"IT IS GOING VERY WELL. SHE IS A VERY NICE PERSON." Red scoffs at that. Papyrus ignores him."SHE GOT ME THIS NEW OUTFIT." 

Papyrus gestures at his clothes. He's wearing a sweater vest and some slacks.

"you look like a dork."

"Red!"

"IT IS FINE, HUMAN. I'M USED TO MY BROTHER'S INSULTS."

"no, it ain't fine!" Red suddenly exclaims. "look at what you're wearing. you and I both know that this crap right here is something you would never even think of wearing."

"B-BUT I LIKE-"

"no ya don't. ya don't like anything about it. and don't even get me started on the name "Ben". that don't fit who you are. granted, it ain't the worst name, but it ain't for you." Red places a hand on his brother's shoulder. 

"look, bro. that witch ain't lettin' ya be yourself. she's tryin' to make you the way she wants ya to be. ya need to stand up for yourself and tell her no or else she's gonna keep rolling over ya."

Papyrus looks down and stares at the counter. You go and get Barbara's order just as she returns from the bathroom. She picks up Papyrus and her food and coffee, pays, and leaves.

You and Red watch as they leave. 

"Do you think that'll work? All that stuff you said to him?"

"it will. if there's one thing I know about my bro, it's that if his pride's in danger he'll fight back."

"I hope you're right."


	17. Chapter 17

When Barbara comes storming into the shop on your next work day looking totally enraged, you know that you're about to get an earful.

"What did you two do to Ben?!" She demands as she pushes her way through the people in line and up to the counter. Papyrus is sitting on her shoulder.

"Hey, lady!" One of the people in line speaks up. "Wait your turn!" Barbara ignores him.

"You two did something to my bitty!"

"Excuse me?" you say. "All we did was talk to him for a bit."

"You had to have done more than that! He's so unruly now! Look!" Barbara pulls out scraps of cloth from her purse. 

"you think we did somethin' because of some scraps of... what even is that?" Red says.

"The new clothes I bought Ben! When I tried to get him to wear them today, he refused and then tore them to shreds! I know this is your doing, you little nuisance! He was so well behaved before talking to you!"

"all i did was talk to him. gave him a little pep talk."

"You told him to be disobedient and a terror?!"

"nah. just told him to stand up for himself." Barbara lets out a frustrated growl. She picks Papyrus up from her shoulder and practically throws him at you. You quickly scramble to catch him.

"He's been corrupted! I don't want him now! So, you take him. He's your problem!" The three of you watch as Barbara storms out of the shop.

"jeez, that lady has a stick up her ass, i swear." You place Papyrus down on the counter and go back to doing your job.

"AS MUCH AS I HATE TO SAY IT, BROTHER, YOU WERE RIGHT. NOBODY CAN CHANGE THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS' IMAGE AND PERSONALITY!"

"glad ya see it that way, bro."

"HOWEVER, I GUESS I NO LONGER HAVE A HOME."

"Oh, you can come and live with me and your brother," you say as you take orders. "There's plenty of room."

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH, HUMAN. YOU ARE VERY GENEROUS. I SHALL HELP KEEP MY UNRULY BROTHER IN LINE."

"ugh, already gearin' up to boss me around, huh?"

As you continue to work, an argument between the brothers starts up. Luckily, it's not very loud.

Now that you have two bitties, you find yourself wondering about how more interesting your life will get.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA. WHAT'S THIS? A NEW CHAPTER? AFTER ALL THIS TIME?!
> 
> Yeah, that's right. It's back, I'm back. This will continue until it's finished. I have other stories to finish at some point anyway.
> 
> But, yeah, it's back. So, let's continue, shall we?

As you're getting into your car after work, Papyrus says, "HUMAN? BEFORE WE HEAD TO YOUR HOME, WOULD IT BE OKAY TO STOP BY THE BITTY STORE FIRST?"

"Sure. Is there something you need from there?"

"THERE IS SIMPLY SOMETHING I WISH TO SEE."

\-------------  
When you arrive at the store and walk in, Barbara is there at the front counter, demanding to adopt a new bitty.

"Ma'am", the girl behind the counter begins, " this is the third time you've come in to adopt a bitty. What happened to the last one?"

"He was unruly and disobedient! I need a pet that will do as he's told!"

"Bitties aren't pets, ma'am, they're companions. Friends."

"Ugh, who cares?! I want another one, now!"

"I DO NOT THINK THAT SHE SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO HAVE ANOTHER."

The clerk and Barbara turn their attention to where you're standing, Red and Papyrus on your shoulders. "THIS WOMAN THREW ME ASIDE SIMPLY BECAUSE I DID NOT ACT THE WAY SHE WANTED."

"that throwin' thing is kinda literal."

"What do you mean?" the clerk girl asks.

"SHE LITERALLY THREW ME AT THIS HUMAN AND LEFT ME WITH THEM."

"Is this true, ma'am?"

"W-well, u-um, I..."

"We can't let people adopt our bitties if they're going to mistreat them. I don't think you should come back here anytime soon."

"B-but, but... Ugh!" Barbara angrily storms out of the store.

"Thank you for the information. She won't be allowed back in here."

"THAT IS GOOD. NO ONE SHOULD HAVE TO BE IN HER CLUTCHES. OKAY, HUMAN. LET US GO HOME."

\---------  
"Here we are. Home sweet home." You set Red and his brother down on your living room table and watch as Papyrus looks around.

"YOUR HOME IS VERY NICE, HUMAN. I AM SURPRISED THAT IT IS NOT A PIGSTY WITH MY BROTHER LIVING HERE."

"hey! don't talk about me like i'm sorta slob!"

"Red, you spill food on yourself like a baby sometimes." 

Red's face begins to glow red. He's blushing. Papyrus chuckles.

"sw-sweetheart! don't say that in front of my bro!"

"DO NOT WORRY, BROTHER. I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN AWARE OF YOUR SLOVENLY WAYS."

"shut it! i'm still bigger than you!"

"OH, YES. OF COURSE. I GUESS THAT MAKES THINGS DIFFERENT."

You and Papyrus laugh as Red fumes. 

Yeah, having two bitties will be an adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> How about those comments, huh?
> 
> Tell me what you think or if you see any mistakes.


End file.
